


All aboard the train to sin city

by kittyjosh



Series: Joshler Student/Teacher AU [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cute, Dom/sub, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators, agender andy the loml, hello darkness my old friend, i guess? sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyjosh/pseuds/kittyjosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Now Josh. It's come to my attention that your behaviour last week, and a little bit before that, was unacceptable. Your clothing was in direct violation of the dress code, you were teasing me incessantly during classes, even touching yourself. And of course, the incident in the bathrooms. I'm sorry Josh, but this kind of behaviour can't just go unpunished. Do you understand?' <br/>'Yes sir.'<br/>The long (un)awaited second part to my teacher/student AU, the first part being '4k words of pure filth'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All aboard the train to sin city

**Author's Note:**

> God. I'm so sorry. I actually started writing this in its very first form only a few weeks after I published 4k words, but it's been, what, like at least half a year. I'm so sorry. I just needed to get this done and posted, so the actual sex scene is small and probably not that good, but at least it's finally finished. Spell check is my beta. I intend to write 2 more parts to this, but at this rate that may never happen. I did change the tense, present just fit better for this one. Sorry for the inconsistency. As you can see, i humour myself with these titles. Warning: small incidence of name calling, and some slight transphobia. This one has a lot more plot than the last one. Feedback always appreciated. Thanks.

'Debby, you're my best friend, right?' It's Saturday, and Josh is at his best friend Debby's house. They're both sitting on her bed, and Debby is busy painting his nails a shade of blue she says matches his hair. Upon hearing this, Debby looks up at him. She clearly knows something's up.

'Yeah, of course.' She replies.

'So...if I told you something. Something I probably shouldn't be telling anyone...you wouldn't tell anybody?'

'No way! You know this, Josh. Now what is it you wanna tell me?' Josh flushes bright red. Debby is only a junior, so she isn't in any of his classes, meaning she hadn't witnessed any of what had gone on in Music or English class. Meaning this is going to be a bit of a shock to her.

'Um, you know Mr Joseph? My English and Music teacher?'

'What, the one who you think is cute?' Josh can't recall ever having said that, but he nods.

'Well...I...uhh..' 'Come on Josh, just tell me. I promise I'm not gonna judge you.' Debby says soothingly, patting his hand.

'Well I was teasing him a whole ton then like we jerked off next to each other in the toilets then I wore that tiny pink skirt and he told me off after class and then, among other things, I blew him. Then he dropped me home.'

'WHAT?' Debby's eyes are wide, but it seems to be more from excitement than shock. 'No way! You banged your hot teacher! Holy crap, Josh! Now please tell me everything. I want details.' By now she's given up on painting his nails and is just sitting back as Josh tells her the entire story. By the time he gets to the spanking part, it looks like maybe she's regretting having asked for details, but she nods for him to continue. Once he has finished, she just sits back and lets out a long breath. 'Geez, that's pretty intense.' Josh nods in agreement. 'So what now? Are you two like, together? Is this gonna be a whole teacher-student relationship deal?' Josh shrugs. 'I have no idea. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Now can you please finish painting my nails?'

 *~*~*~*

It's lunchtime on Monday, and Josh and his friends are sitting on and around a picnic table under a tree. Debby and Max are sitting on the grass making daisy chains, Brendon is lying on his back on one of the benches, stoned off his face, rambling about something the other two are pretending to care about, and Ashley is admiring Josh's nails and talking about how once the pink fades out, she wants to dye her hair blue. Josh is about to tell her how he's planning on doing the opposite, when he spots someone walking down the path next to the bench. It's Mr Joseph (or does he call him Tyler now?). He remembers that he should be playing it cool around his friends, and turns back to Ashley again, but before he can form a complete sentence he hears a familiar voice behind him.

'Ah, Josh! Just the person I wanted to see! Can I talk to you for a sec?' Josh nods and gets up, Tyler leading him to a spot a couple of metres away. 'Hey, I've got a surprise for you.' He says, rather seriously. Josh's eyes widen. 'No, not right here!' Tyler hastens to say. 'Meet me in my classroom ten minutes before class. Bring your books and stuff.' Josh agrees, and is about to turn away when Tyler pulls on his hand gently.

'Also, is your friend over there...is he high?'

Josh almost snorts, but composes himself. Just because he's banging him doesn't mean the guy can't get his friends into trouble. 'Brendon? He's always like that.' Tyler raises an eyebrow. 'That doesn't mean he's not high.' He grins, squeezes Josh's hand again, and turns away, heading back down the path in the other direction. Josh tries to form a neutral expression before heading back over to his friends.

'What was that about?' Asks Max, his dark curls now bedecked with a daisy crown.

'Oh, he just wants to meet with me before English to talk about...extra credit. Then he asked me if Brendon was high.' Josh isn't the best liar, but everyone seems to buy it.

'What'd you say?' Asks Debby.

'I said that he's always like this, and he said that that doesn't mean he's not high.' Everyone laughs,Brendon so hard he falls off the bench onto the grass with a thud.

'Dude, Mr Joseph is so chill!' Ashley says wistfully. She's only a sophomore, and he's her English teacher. 'And I'm eternally grateful that he replaced two grumpy assholes at once.' It's true, Tyler is only relatively new to the school, and he's the best replacement they could have asked for. Josh's previous music teacher Mr Burgess was an elderly classical music snob who belittled Josh for his appearance and music taste. He was so old that he'd fallen on the way to his car after school at the end of last semester and broken his hip. He took this as a sign to retire from teaching. His old English teacher Mrs Thompson was a ghastly woman in her thirties, who spent classes screaming at students and reading the type of romance novel that made Josh doubt her proficiency for teaching them about literature. She had left on maternity leave, though why anyone would want to marry her, let alone have children with her, was beyond Josh. In contrast, Tyler is a brilliant teacher. He's passionate about both subjects and knows what he's talking about, as well as being kind, approachable and open minded. Not to mention he's really hot. 'I should probably go get my stuff now, he said to meet him ten minutes before class. I'll see you guys later!' Thank god Debby is such a good actress, not a hint of a knowing grin crosses her face as she offers to walk with him to get his books.

*~*~*~*

When Josh enters his English classroom, lowering the blind and locking it upon the request of the man standing beside his desk, the air is filled with an almost palpable tension. Tyler has that look in his eyes, the one he had when he spanked Josh, when he fucked his mouth. It sends a shiver down Josh's spine. Tyler beckons him over to sit on his desk.

'Now Josh. It's come to my attention that your behaviour last week, and a little bit before that, was unacceptable. Your clothing was in direct violation of the dress code, you were teasing me incessantly during classes, even touching yourself. And of course, the incident in the bathrooms. I'm sorry Josh, but this kind of behaviour can't just go unpunished. Do you understand?'

'Yes sir.' Josh replies, both anticipating and dreading what Tyler will do to punish him.

'Now the punishment I have for you is mainly inspired by how easily you touched yourself in class. I thought, if you could do that and answer my questions perfectly, then this shouldn't be hard for you. And if it is,' he shrugs. 'Well, that'll be your problem.' He opens his top desk drawer, pulling out lube and something that at first glance appears to be a regular dildo. When he looks at it more closely however, Josh sees the additional features, and the remote control.

'This is a vibrator. You're gonna wear it for the whole of this lesson. What class do you have after mine?' Tyler asks. 'Calculus.' Josh replies, quickly adding a 'sir' on the end when Tyler gives him a warning look. 'Alright. You'll wear it for this class, and Calculus. But I promise that it won't go off during that.' Josh's eyes widen as he registers what's going to happen, and Tyler smirks. 'That's right, princess. I'm gonna have the remote in my pocket, and I'll be able to turn it on and adjust the intensity between these three settings.' He points to the numbered buttons on the small pink remote. 'You won't know when it's gonna go off. Don't worry, it's a quiet one, so nobody should be able to hear it. After school, go and wait in my car.' He fishes around in his pockets and pulls out a car key, handing it to Josh. 'Let yourself in. It's in the faculty car park outside the gym. None of the teachers should be leaving then, so nobody should see you. I'll be out in around ten minutes. We can go back to my house.You understand? You good?' Josh nods.

'Yes sir.'

Tyler gives a genuine smile. 'Alright, that's great. Now take your pants off and bend over the desk for me, baby.'

*~*~*~*

Josh is five minutes into English class, and it's already unbearable. The plug fills him up, and he's too scared to shift even slightly in case it brushes his prostate. When Tyler calls his name for roll call, he chokes out a 'here', causing Tyler to look up and give him a look that says 'You thought this would be easy?', a cocked eyebrow and somewhat patronising smirk. Josh is determined to be good and take his punishment well, but it's just so hard-he's just so hard. Tyler spends a while talking before introducing what they are going to work on and handing out a worksheet. He tells the class they can talk among themselves, and Josh is relieved as the hum of chatter surrounds him. They'd be less likely to notice him now. But the relief doesn't last long, as only a few questions into the worksheet the thing he had been dreading happens. The toy starts vibrating. It's on the lowest setting, but it still makes Josh almost jump out of his chair. He gasps before he can stop himself, but luckily everyone around him seems too engrossed in their conversations to pay any attention to him. He looks up to see Tyler casually marking sheets, not even glancing up at what he's causing. Josh tries to answer a few more questions, flipping through the novel they were meant to be studying a little frantically, but he can't focus on anything but how tortuously good it feels, sending waves of pleasure through him.

He reaches for his pencil to try again, only to find, to his horror, that it isn't on his desk. He mentally slaps himself when he catches sight of it on the ground next to him. Josh moves as close to it as he can without moving his torso, but he still can't reach it. He sighs, and braces himself for the inevitable. As he bends forward to reach for his pen, the vibrator shifts, still buzzing, and hits his prostate in a way that in any other situation could be described as perfect. Josh lets out a loud moan which he attempts to cover up with a yawn. Not very well. A few people turn away from their conversations to give him curious looks, even Tyler finally looking up from his paperwork. He seems to take this as a good opportunity to move on.

'Alright, you should all be finished most of those questions by now. Let's share our answers with the class. Question one, let's hear it...' He scans the class, like he doesn't already know who he's going to pick, like this wasn't all part of his plan.

'Josh.'

Fuck. Josh's voice is shaky as he answers.

'Well, I-i think the author was trying to portray the...the fragility of the human-' suddenly the vibrations increase. That motherfucker, Josh thinks, before a massive irrepressible moan escapes him, luckily sounding kind of pained. 'Josh, are you alright?' Tyler asks in faux concern, and Josh could punch him right now-if he could even get up. 'Ngghhh, yeah just-just stomach cramps, sorry.'

'If your stomach cramps are that bad, maybe you should go to the nurse.' Josh can hear the challenge in his tone, and he knows if he leaves now there'll be hell to pay, so he shakes his head. 'No, it's okay, I'll be fine.' He chokes out. 'Alright, if you insist. Now can you please finish explaining your answer to us, it sounded very enlightening.' Josh struggles out the rest of his answer, thinking he's finally safe. But as he's about to finish, the toy goes up to the highest setting. He manages to keep speaking, but his voice goes up an octave, his breathing rough. He blushes furiously, and it mingles with his already flushed complexion. He gives Tyler a death glare as he removes his hand from his pocket to thank Josh and call on another student to answer the next question. Josh rests his elbows on the table and jams a fist into his mouth to muffle any sounds. A few minutes later, the vibrations return to the lowest setting, which is by now a welcome relief, and Josh removes his fist from his mouth to find it bleeding a little from where he bit down into it. He gives it a futile dab with the hem of his shirt, before forgetting it and simply focusing on tuning everything out. When they get to the questions that Josh hasn't been able to answer he jots down some notes, and then spends the rest of the lesson doodling, only realising after he's filled the margins of his page that he's drawn full lips, and rolled up shirt sleeves that expose tattoos, and nimble fingers. He sighs, burying his head in his hands, when he notices something.

Tyler's turned the vibrator off.

He practically rejoices, but he realises why when the bell rings only seconds later. As he goes to get up, Josh remembers just how hard he is, and thanks every god worshiped by man that he's wearing not only heavily constricting skinny jeans, but one of his favourite dress-length shirts, which as a combination efficiently conceal his boner. On his way out the door, he looks over at Tyler, who glances up from his marking to give Josh a sly smile that betrays little.

The walk to calculus is mercifully short. This is why it's incredibly bad luck that on the way there Josh is accosted by soccer captain and prominent fixture of the local hardcore scene, Pete Wentz, also on his way out of the English class they share. Josh wouldn't call them friends, exactly. Pete's a great guy, and they used to be on the same soccer team before Josh quit to focus on drumming. Their social circles overlap, Pete being especially fond of Brendon, and they attend similar parties and greet each other in the hallways when they pass each other, but they don't really know much about each other or anything. Right now Pete looks far more serious than usual.

'Dude, what's up?' He says this in a very different tone to the way he usually does. This isn't a what's up, this is a _what's up_.

'What do you mean?' Josh puzzles. He's not exactly clear-headed right now, as walking is proving quite a task with a vibrator in his ass.

'Are you alright? It's weird, Joseph's been really hard on you lately. Like, I thought he was cool, but he kept you in the other day for fuckin' nothing, and he was being a dick to you just before. He seems to really have it in for you.'

'I'm fine. The other day he just told me off for my skirt and stuff-' Pete nods.

'Typical. You looked good, by the way.'

'Thanks.' Josh replies. 'But yeah, he's being a bit of an asshole to me, he almost seems to hate me. Doesn't seem to be a reason for it either.'

'Maybe he just has a thing against guys in skirts. Asshole.' Pete has a few friends who disregard gender norms in the way they dress, and has been known to do it himself once in a while. While something inside of Josh feels bad for giving people the wrong impression of Tyler, he knows this is a pretty solid coverup for what's really going on between them. It's better people think they hate each other than find out they're fucking. When the two of them reach Calculus, they separate, Josh taking his usual seat on the edge of the second row. He likes it because it's next to the window. Pete heads down the back to sit next to one of his best friends, Andy. Josh watches as the two of them square off against the group of gridiron meatheads in front of them.

'Are those fucking wedges you're wearing, Hurley?'

'A flower crown? That's pretty gay.'

Andy just sits in stony silence and flips them off with French-manicured nails, while Pete curses at them loudly, telling them to open their narrow minds or mind their own fucking business. The teacher comes in, interrupting Pete's fierce defense of his friend, and for once, Josh buries himself in Math.

*~*~*~*

When the bell rings, it actually shocks Josh, that's how absorbed he was in the math. Extremely weird behaviour for him, but that's hardly the weirdest thing that's happened lately. Once he's snapped out of the trance, he's out of the classroom like a rocket, preventing himself from getting into a conversation with Pete again. After a brief return to his locker to sort out his belongings, Josh makes straight for the parking lot. Tyler's car key feels heavy in his hand. He approaches the car he thinks belongs to Tyler, pressing the unlock button just to make sure. Upon receiving the blinking lights of confirmation, Josh, with a quick glance around him to make sure nobody is watching him (nobody is), climbs into the passenger seat and waits. He doesn't turn the radio on, he just sits there. The plug is no longer so noticeable, more like background noise, or a sore head. He's floating.

The sound of a tap on the window jolts him out of it, and he gives an undignified squeak before looking up to see Tyler standing there, trying to stifle a grin, and Josh knows he heard the noise. Josh fumbles with the key to unlock the door, and when he does, Tyler opens the door smoothly and hops into the driver's seat. 'Hey, how are you holding up?' He asks sincerely, but Josh responds only with 'Asshole.' Tyler represses a smile, turning the radio on and starting up the car. It seems to be tuned to an alternative radio station, and Tyler sings along enthusiastically to Melanie Martinez, Walk the Moon and Muse all the way back to his house. Josh smiles widely and sings along, stopping to talk to Tyler during the breaks.

'I don't think I've gotten the chance to tell you this when you've sung stuff in class, your voice is amazing. It gives me chills sometimes, but other times it makes me feel so happy, it's beautiful.' Tyler blushes.

'You really think so?'

'Dude yeah, of course! Don't you?' Josh asks in astonishment.

'I dunno, I just- I was always told that I was an alright musician, but not good enough to do it for a living. So I decided to teach it instead. I still do stuff on the side, tiny shows. I play to ten people some nights, none on others. I mean-I love teaching, don't get me wrong. But it doesn't give me that...that feeling that performing does. If I had my big break, a chance to make it, I'd take it in a heartbeat. But I dunno if that's gonna happen any time soon. The two others guys in my band...they don't care about it like I do. It's frustrating.'

'Damn, that's hard dude. I'd love to see you play some time though.' Josh says.

'Really?'

'Yeah, of course. Let me know when your next show is, I'll be there.' Tyler smiles gratefully, removing one of his hands from the wheel to squeeze Josh's tightly. 'Thanks Josh, I appreciate it. Really.' He keeps his hand in Josh's for the rest of the car ride.

*~*~*~*

After a few more minutes, they pull up to Tyler's apartment block. It's not as bad as Josh had expected for the apartment of an early 20s teacher/amateur musician who is likely swamped with student loans. Not that Josh is going to question it.

The tension as they ride the elevator up to Tyler's floor is palpable and electric, though it's different now that they aren't at school, now that there isn't that visible and obvious power imbalance. It feels more like they're just two kids, giddy with something new and exciting. Josh is gripping Tyler's hand, and he can feel that it's clammy with sweat. He gently draws circles on the other man's hand with his thumb, hoping to sooth him. Tyler must notice this, as he looks up at Josh and leans in to kiss him gently on the forehead, more tender than anything he had done before.

'Listen baby, as soon as we get into that room the scene has started. You holding up okay?' Josh nods, smiling hazily. 'That's good. You got a safeword for if you need to back out?'

'Yeah, Columbus.' Tyler chuckles, kissing him again before the elevator doors open and they step out. Tyler's apartment is the first door on the left, and as he unlocks the door Josh takes a deep breath to steady himself. He follows Tyler in the front door, down the hall and into the bedroom, all without Tyler looking back. As soon as he has enters the bedroom, Tyler closes the door and moves over to sit on the bed, beckoning Josh over.

'On your hands and knees.' He commands, and Josh does as he is told. Tyler kneels behind him, running his fingers lightly along Josh's spine until he reaches the waistband of his jeans, which he slips his fingers underneath to pull them down. Once they are down to Josh's knees, Tyler taps him on the shoulder. Josh stands up, strips completely, and goes back to his position kneeling on the bed. When he's back in position, Tyler runs his hands along Josh's back, with both hands this time, one hand gripping either of his sides. As they reach Josh's hips, they move down across his ass, slightly bruised still from the spanking a few days before, and spread him wide so that the plug is in full view. Upon seeing this,Tyler gives a rough exhale.

'God, you kept it in the whole time. And I bet you didn't even touch yourself. You've been such a good boy today, took your punishment so well.' Josh gives a hum of contentment as Tyler continues running his hands over his torso, until he breaks off suddenly. 'But...you were very loud. Moaning in the middle of the class, in front of everybody. Like the little slut you are. Luckily, I have a solution for this so we don't disturb the neighbours. Stay there.' Josh feels the bed shift as Tyler hops off it, hears him walk across the room and open a drawer. He pulls a few items out of it before returning to the bed, dropping a few items on it before kneeling, in front of Josh this time. What Tyler has in his hands makes Josh whimper and shiver in anticipation. In one hand is a ball gag, with a pastel pink strap and white ball, and in the other a pair of matching handcuffs, the same pink with a soft white lining. He looks up at Tyler with wide, pleading eyes, and Tyler obliges by fastening the gag before cuffing Josh's wrists to the headboard, placing the heart shaped key on the bedside table.

'It's a shame you didn't wear your ears today, you could have been my pretty kitty. We'll have to get you a tail soon, maybe a collar. Would you like that baby?' Josh nods and whines, sticking his ass out and giving it a desperate shake. This is met with a hand coming down on it sharply. 'So needy.' Tyler says in barely more than a whisper, smoothing his hand over the mark he left. This hand soon finds its way down to where the plug is poking out of Josh, and he pushes on it teasingly to hear the muffled sounds Josh makes through his gag. He fiddles with it for a little while longer before pulling it out completely, causing a deep inhale from below him. 'Do you think you can take me with no prep, kitten? You've been stretched out all day for me, I think you can do it.' Josh nods vigorously, and Tyler chuckles, running a hand down his spine from his neck to his tailbone before pulling away. Behind him, Josh hears the rustling of a condom being unwrapped, and a deep sigh as Tyler rolls it onto his hard cock.

Brimming with anticipation, Josh feels Tyler's head pressing against his entrance, but it slides right past, along the cleft of his ass, tantalizingly close, still not enough. Tyler does this a few more times, stroking himself against the soft skin of Josh's ass, until Josh is practically crying underneath him. His harsh whimpers are easy to hear even despite the gag, and Tyler can feel the shivers of his body. Giving him a small tap on the ass as a warning not to make so much noise, Tyler finally presses in. It is bliss. The wet heat of Josh's ass, so tight despite having been stretched all afternoon. He pulls out as slowly as he pressed in, teasing, and adopts a pace too slow to be leisurely, putting him on edge almost as much as it was Josh. But he mustn't show it. When Josh tries to push up against him and fuck himself on Tyler's cock, Tyler responds with a harsh spank to the thigh, and from then on, Josh just takes it.

However, Tyler is only human. He can't take this forever. Soon he is speeding up, until he is ramming into Josh with such speed and force that the bed is rocking. Josh has lost the ability to support himself, his upper body being held up only by Tyler's vice grip on his toned shoulder as he pounds into him. As he thrusts, this hand moves upwards to soon rest tentatively around Josh's neck, waiting for his consent. Josh makes a noise that can only be considered affirmative, making Tyler's cock twitch, and his hand closes around Josh's neck. The v of his palm rests against the front, with his thumb and forefinger cutting off circulation on either side, making him dizzy and lightheaded and so turned on it hurt. Meanwhile, his other hand, which had previously been clamped onto Josh's hip, now circled around to grasp his cock and give it a few languid strokes. Josh keens at this.

'You're gonna come when I do, okay Angel?' Josh nods as best he can with Tyler's hand around his neck, and as soon as he feels Tyler's hips stutter as he spills inside of him, he lets himself go. This had been building up all day, from the moment Tyler prepped and slid the vibrator inside him, and now he was finally getting sweet release, all over Tyler's tan knuckles in wet, hot spurts, harder than he ever had before. Tyler's hand milks him for all he has, until his whole body is trembling. When Tyler lets him go and pulls out of him, Josh collapses onto the bed like a ragdoll. Once the condom has been disposed of, Tyler rushes back over to Josh to undo his gag and uncuff him from the headboard. As soon as he has put the toys away, he is flopping down on the bed next to Josh. There they lie for a few minutes, before Tyler begins stroking at Josh's back.

'Won't your parents be expecting you home, baby?' Josh nods and makes a small snuffling sound, but makes no effort to move.

'Can't I stay with you here for a while longer, sir?' There's such a sweet, tired innocence to his voice, Tyler wraps him up in an embrace and murmurs into his ear. 'You can stay here as long as you need, princess.'


End file.
